The Lost Egyptian
by StickyFingaz
Summary: Perseus the son of Set and Anukhet, favored by the Entire Egyptian pantheon, is sentenced to a life away from his Pantheon. Perseus soon finds himself in the greek Pantheon. Forced to Join the hunt, Perseus soon developes feelings for the Greek moon goddess. Soon he finds a diety from his old Pantheon has come to haunt the Greek pantheon. Will he fight or will he run?
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys this is the new story I was talking about. It's a little different, not really a cross over but it does include a different pantheon. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _Somewhere in Egypt:_

He was standing there clutching his stomach, Set looked at the gaping hole through his stomach. He knew his Pantheon was going to fall soon. He looked at his child. An unknown god. The child of Set and Anuket, blessed by Ateh, the god of energy, original aspect of Ra, Atum, The god of creation, Thoth, The god of knowledge. He was originally a problem because of his heritage, but despite his heritage, being the son of the God of Evil, the child had so much good in his heart. He was loyal and kind, and had gained the favor of the entire pantheon in just the 5 years of his life. He had tried to befriend Apopis, tried to make the evil serpent see good in life, but some things even this little child could not change.

Set called him over," I name you Perseus, the Greek word for Destroyer, for the romans will be our downfall" He said with a steady voice despite bleeding out. The he leaned in to Perseus, "Son, you have already made your mother and me the proudest parents, I could not wish for a better son. Continue on your path, bring good to this world even if you are a child of evil. Promise me this, Promise me you won't change." Set pleaded. Perseus had tears in his eyes. "I promise, despite being the God of Evil, you are not so father. Rest in Peace in the void, however a part of you will always remain here," Perseus said gesturing to his heart, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. With that Set smiled and faded out of existence.

Greek name. Perseus never looked Egyptian, even though his looks were commendable. He had raven black hair, tanned skin, sea green eyes rimmed with red. He was wearing a black cloak, one gifted to him by Atum. He flashed himself to his mother, Anukhet, the goddess of the river Nile. "Mother. It's Set" Perseus started, he refrained from calling set his father in front of his mother because it was only a reminder that Anukhet was courted by The God of Evil, not that she minded because she got an amazing son out of it. "He's faded, he's also named me. I am now Perseus." He continued. Anukhet shimmered in front of him. "It's now time for you to move on, you must not stay here any longer." Anukhet said. "But mom..." Perseus started only to get cut off. "You have made me proud, just know that you will be loved by the entire Pantheon. It's time you made another Pantheon as fond of you as we are. I'm sorry for this. I love you." Anukhet said crying. Perseus felt the tears rolling down his cheek. He was confused, he tilted his head but with the remnants of Anukhet's power the goddess blasted her son across the sky.

 **How was that for a prologue? I know it's short but I'll get another chapter out there soon. I hope oyu enjoyed this chapter. I'll be uploading soon. Thanks for reading. You all are awesome.**

 **Cheers,**

 **SF.**


	2. The ShootingBoy?

**Hey, Yeah I know I need to update the other story too. But this one has grasped my attention I've planned this one out a little better than the other story. But here's another chapter.**

 **Percy Pov:**

The last thing I remember was getting blasted by my mother's power, I didn't black out instead I was in a paralytic state flying through the sky. I found myself crying at the thought of both my parents fading. Why did they not say anything about this earlier. "Apopis has made our Pantheon fade young one. He will not rest till all of us have faded" Ra spoke in my mind. Aten, was Ra's original incarnation. I closed my eyes hoping, I would wake up with all the pain in my heart gone.

 **Unknown POV:**

Perseus sailed through the sky towards the island of Delos where a little girl sat staring up at the stars.

 **Artemis POV:**

As I sat down looking up at the sky, I saw a shooting star, or at least that's what I think it is, I sat there for five minutes before suddenly the shooting star changed it's direction and came hurtling towards the island, I had to go find mother and make sure she was alright. After all I was getting another sibling soon. I ran through the forest, my senses tingling warning me to go faster, I sped up. Five minutes later I was at the cave. "Mother we have to leave now." I panted. "I cannot leave Artemis, you know that as well as I do." I groaned as I went back to where I was sitting before, to find a boulder, at least with a boulder at the cave, mother would be unharmed .I terribly misjudged the position of the 'shooting star.'

I looked up to find it was coming right at me. She closed my eyes accepting my fate. I expected to be incinerated by the force of the falling star. When the strangest thing happened. It never came. When I opened my eyes I saw a boy who was glowing and floating. As I touched him I heard a voice "Artemis, this is Perseus. You will soon value him as much as I did, take care of him, and be careful not to hurt him. He is one of a kind, do not forget that." With that the boy collapsed into my arms. Perseus. Destroyer. If he destroyed anything I loved he would pay. I trudged through the forest huffing the entire time. This boy was heavy. He looked about 12 years old but he felt like he was a full grown man.

When I reached the cave I didn't say a word, I just glared at my mother. If we just left this island I wouldn't have to carry this heavy boy all the way back. I dropped him on the floor and covered him with a blanket.

"Who's your friend?" Mother asked. "His name is Perseus. He was the shooting star" I said, my mother's face fell for a moment, then it resumed it's normal look: cheerful. "You should go to bed Artemis, it's late." She chided. I didn't need to be told twice. I walked over to where I dropped Perseus and lay down a few feet away from him, covering myself I wondered what the boy would be like. I would beat his butt off the island if I didn't like who he was. With that lovely thought, I closed my eyes drifting into the realm of Morpheus.

 **I know, Short Chapter. But Blah. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this shall post another one soon.**

 **Cheers,**

 **SF.**


	3. Crying on the beach

**Hey, another one done. Hope this lives up to your expectations.**

 **Percy POV:**

When I woke up I got the surprise of my life. There was an auburn haired sleeping not more than five feet away from me. I got up cautiously, I tip-toed out of the cave that I was in, and sprinted through the forest in front of me. Little did I know that these actions would change my life forever.

 **Artemis POV:**

The strange raven haired boy was not there anymore. When I got up, I left my room to see if my mother was awake yet. She was not. I left the cave, something mother had told me not to do. I ran through the forest, but stopped when I heard the noise of someone crying. I inched closer to the apparent source of the noise, what I saw made my heart ache.

The raven haired boy was on his knees, clawing at the sandy beach he was on, he was crying with his head down.

 **Third person POV:**

As the auburn haired girl inched closer to the raven haired boy, you could see the raven haired boy visibly tense up. He suppressed the sobs he was letting out earlier. He steeled himself and asked "who's there?" His voice sounding like a melancholic melody even though he was crying literally five seconds ago. "I am sorry, but I heard someone crying, is everything okay?" Artemis said quietly.

Perseus seemed to be contemplating whether to tell the girl in front of him or not. He barely even knew her. He dismissed the thought as fast as one could blink. "Nothing" he said hoarsely.

He walked past her into the woods, she trailed after him determined to find out why he was crying.

 **I know this is a really short chapter, but I can't seem to find the time to update, so I will post the next chapter after the 22** **nd** **of this month as I have exams till then.**

 **Cheers, thanks for reading,**

 **SF.**


	4. A Brief History of Perseus

**Hey, I apologize for the painfully short chapters, but since I am under severe time constraints I will do my best to make it as long as possible. I thank you once again for reading.**

 **A disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the original characters but the plot is mine.**

 **Percy POV:**

I have finally got to the cave, the auburn haired girl has followed me all the way back to the cave. I sat down in a corner, with my head resting on my knees. "Will you tell me why you were crying now?" The little girl whispered, she's persistent, I'll give her that much. "Not if I can help it" I whispered back.

She scowled at me but sat at my side. "I'm Artemis" she said tiredly, she rested her head on my shoulder, "Perseus" I said back nonchalantly, gently trying to shrug her head off. "Where did you come from" she asked, her head still on my shoulder. "If I told you would you be quiet?" I asked. She nodded.

"Heaven" I said seriously and closed my eyes.

 **Time-skip: 1 hour later**

 **Leto Pov :**

I got up to see Artemis was sleeping sitting up next to Perseus who seemed deep in thought, even though he was sitting in the corner he stood out. For a five year old immortal he looked surprisingly handsome. He had windswept, messy raven black hair, sea green eyes, tanned skin and a muscular build. I walked over quietly. He didn't seem to notice me until I was three feet away from him, but when he noticed he visibly tensed up. I smiled a reassuring smile at him.

"Hello Perseus," I chided. "How do you know my name?" he demanded. I looked at him oddly. "Artemis told me when she came in carrying you last night." He looked shocked. He looked over to Artemis with a look of gratefulness in his eyes. I smiled at this. He gently lifted Artemis's head and laid her head on the ground, I thought he was leaving, but he did something that surprised me: He bowed to me. My jaw hung open but what he said shocked me even more. "I thank you for your hospitality, please convey this to your daughter too. I have barged into your family and I apologize for that. I will go further for that is my family's last wish. Thank you and goodbye" He said tears in his eyes, he got up and was moving to leave the cave. I grabbed his hand before he could leave and said "Why don't you stay with us, the island can get lonely and at least Artemis will have some company as she grows up" I said hoping he would stay.

"Thank you so much" He said and before I knew it he was hugging me. "I have one last question," I asked in a slightly lower voice. "You want to know about my past" he said surprisingly. I nodded. He closed his eyes and I felt a sea green light enter my head, the light showed me all Perseus memories, from the time he was born to the time he hugged me. As the memories faded away, I realized I was crying as this young godling had been through so much. I hugged him knowing that keeping him here was the right decision.

 **Third Person POV:**

A year later Apollo was born, Perseus had gained all the knowledge Thoth possessed as Perseus was the sole champion of Thoth, he gained minor powers of creation and energy and major powers over destruction, evil, storms, violence, foreigners and being the son of Anukhet he got powers over water. Over the years Apollo and Artemis got very close to Perseus and even gave him a nickname: Percy.

Perseus, Mastered all the weapon known to mankind, from bows (which he was good at as it was his mother's symbol) to swords (which he was naturally good at) to axes. He however had three preferences: the Bow of the Nile (Which he forged in the memory of his mother), The Staff of storms (which he forged in the memory of his father) and The sword of Destruction which only Perseus could yield, Perseus cooled the weapon in his own blood and to make the blade more destructive he carved the hieroglyph "Shutmew" onto the blade. He called the blade "Riptide" as it came in and swept peace away. Just like a riptide. It was rumored to be so destructive that at the very sight of it the opponent of the yielder would be plunged into destruction. Artemis saw Percy as a perfect hunting companion as both of them were amazing with the bow, she knew Perseus was better than her at archery but would not show off. She secretly harbored a massive crush on him. When he walked past, he would make almost any female swoon. Rumors of this immortal spread wide and far.

In the end, this would only lead to his enemy finding him.

 **Apophis Pov:**

So the little godling has been revealed once again I will take what is close to him and make him the perfect tool of destruction.

 **So that's another chapter done. As I said before, time constraints. I do apologize. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, I will do a shoutout chapter soon. Thanks to all the who take the time out to read this. You all rock.**

 **Cheers,**

 **SF.**


	5. Shouts (Sorry This Is Not A Chapter)

**Hey, sorry to disappoint you all, but this is not a chapter, this is a massive shout out.**

 **I want to thank all of you for your support.**

 **I would like to give a massive shout out to llulluca, D1amond27, DoctorSurgeon, Hellscream9262, clahniers42, Frost Vet, Amitrea15, RiderOfTheFallenHorse, R0CKEY15, RustLegion428, IDontGetIt1596, TeenNasa, AngelMaster14, Codyderrow and last but certainly not the least RareDarkgon, for being avid readers and for your support and your tolerance for my agonizingly slow updates.**

 **You guys rock.**

 **I would also like to thank Excelsium, knight 6991, ADH-Dane, Hero of Olympus in Disguise, Alouanne, vPxForerunner x, Don Socrates, Shadow of Olympus, Silverfyre16, The Prince of Souls, Izzybella12, Chomper32, DragonSlayerArts, Allegra M, TheOneAndOnlyBob, AlfyreGree, swimybo, Axuaticusti, Twisted Trickster, Anaklusmos14 for all the inspiration I have gained through your stories.**

 **With That I come to the end of the shoutouts.**

 **I would like to thank all the aforementioned people, you guys are awesome.**

 **Cheers,**

 **SF.**


	6. A Slimy Snake, Apophis or Orion?

**Hey, another one done. It's pretty short but it's the best I can manage right now. I just want to thank all my readers for being so supportive, you guys are the spirit of this story so thanks.**

 **Percy POV:**

Artemis and I had just come back from a hunt, we've grown so close since the first time we met, I think I'm falling for her, not only because she is drop dead gorgeous but also because she is kind, caring, smart and really fun to be around. I won't admit it, but she's the only one who has made me feel this way, I got to ask her out soon. We were walking back in silence Artemis close to me, I had my arm around her, she wasn't delicate, she could take care of herself, but I still was going to protect her from anyone or anything that threatens to harm her, I silently swore under my breath.

"Artemis?" I said not thinking, "Yes Percy?" she said, now laying her head on my shoulder, while walking back, "I'll always protect you no matter what," I said seriously, she was about to say something, but a ear shattering roar cut her off. I ran towards the source of the roar with Artemis close on my heels. The roar came from a cave where I saw Apollo sitting on the wall with something, no someone that I saw lifetimes ago. I quickly put up a wall, blocking Artemis from this. I couldn't allow him to hurt her. Apollo was still conscious but he was not in a position to fight. He had golden ichor pouring out, "Where is he?" the snake shouted. "Apophis, leave him be!" I screamed effectively gaining his attention. "Child of Set." He said, venom literally dripping from his mouth. He slithered towards me, I took out Riptide and said "Leave now. I may find it in myself to spare you, it doesn't have to be this way" hoping he'd leave.

"Oh but it does," he said, voice full of malice. Freaking snake. He moved faster than the human eye could follow and tried attacking me with his tail, I swung and managed to cut his tail off his body, but to my dismay he just grew it back. Well shit.

 **Apollo POV :**

Percy did not know what he was up against. I wanted to warn him, but I couldn't move. I shouldn't have come into this cave. I was just being curious, I cursed myself for my stupidity. As I watched helplessly I saw Apophis swing his tail at Percy, I couldn't help but close my eyes, not wanting to see Percy get battered by the hit. When I open them I saw Apophis had no tail, but my glee was short lived. He just grew it back, Perseus and Apophis went into a fierce battle that lasted for about twenty minutes. Then Perseus was engulfed in a blackish red energy and lopped the snake's head of the body turned to black goo and seemed to cease from existence as they retreated into the shadows, a sweaty Percy took out the fangs which were pure silver and were sharp enough to cut you if you lost a grip on it. There were four fangs, Perseus then took the eyes. He gave me the eyes, while helping me up, saying "Apollo well done, keep the eyes they're prophetic." While putting down the wall preventing Artemis from coming in. "I didn't do anything" I tried to argue, "Please," Percy said "Take the credit." I complied with his request.

Artemis rushed over and asked "What happened?" "Apollo beat the Python" Perseus said a little too quickly. Artemis asked no question. We all trudged back to the cave. Back in the cave Percy gave mom two of the fangs that he attached to a wooden handle, and two to Artemis. I noticed he didn't keep anything for himself. I smiled at myself. He was amazing.

 _ **Time Skip to when Artemis met Orion.**_

 **Percy POV:**

Artemis and I were hunting when she sped off, I did not want to run after her so I kept to my own pace, but what I saw when I caught up spawned an ugly feeling in me. Jealousy.

 **Artemis POV:**

I sped up because I saw a rabbit, I was going to hunt it. When I saw a boy shooting it. I trudged up to him, "Who are you?" I asked more out of curiosity than anger, "The important question is what is what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this" he leaned in grinning. He had blue eyes, raven hair like Percy, and pale skin, I don't know what came over me but I grabbed his face in my hands and pressed our lips together, I didn't see Perseus watching.

 **Third Person POV:**

Perseus moved in to punch the stranger, Orion. But before the fist connected, Artemis pulled Orion behind her. Perseus stopped. His look one of disbelief and betrayal. Artemis felt hurt at his face. But couldn't say anything. Perseus pushed past her and said quietly to Orion "If you hurt her I will make sure you regret being born" He smirked and said "I will make sure that when she's in bed the only name she calls is mine" Perseus clenched his fists and his jaw and pushed Orion to the ground with his body, he put his hand on Artemis's shoulder "Arty, he's not a good man, please stay away" Artemis moved away and screamed at Perseus " I WILL CHOOSE WHO IS A GOOD MAN OR NOT, YOU ARE NO ONE TO TELL ME WHO I CAN OR CANNOT BE WITH!" she immediately regretted her words. "You're right, I am no one. Goodbye Artemis" Perseus said softly, but the impact was going to haunt Artemis forever.

From then Perseus was not seen and it was all Artemis's fault. Three years after Perseus leaving Orion tried to rape Artemis. She was walking with him, when he pushed her down, he grabbed for her t shirt, but was pulled into the shadows, when he came out of them, or rather, when he was pushed out of them he was dead. Obviously tortured to death. "I told you Artemis" came the unmistakable voice of Perseus. "I loved you. Past tense. But you showed me how selfish you are." he said continuing "You picked a stranger over family. Don't act like you are close to me Artemis. You revolt me." He said. He ended with a sentence that hurt her ears even if his voice was beautiful. "The only reason I saved you is because I swore that I'd keep you safe. I wish I could have looked past my stupid love for you at the time. So you learnt how bad your stupid decision could have hurt you" He said obviously crying. This hurt her, but it hurt Perseus so much more. Apophis may have been asleep, but his plans were working out perfectly.

 **I Hope this was enough, and I hope that this chapter did not disappoint anyone, this is just a phase between Percy and Artemis, or is it? Mwuah ha ha ha. Keep reading and I''ll try to update soon.**

 **Thanks for being awesome guys,**

 **Cheers,**

 **SF.**


	7. Prey Strikes Back And A Cure Is Found

**Hey I know I've been inactive for a long time, I can't promise you regular updates, but I will update when I can. Hope you guys understand, Thanks for reading and stay awesome, I guess…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick does. But I do own the plot, so yay.**

 **Apollo POV:**

I don't know what happened all those years ago, Neither Perseus nor Artemis has disclosed that event, unfortunately that only makes me more curious. Whatever happened shook the both of them up, Artemis stopped talking to me altogether, she prefers hunting with her little group of girls, running around killing things (most of them male). I wish I could turn back time, I miss the woman my sister once was, now she's like a different person. Perseus never stopped talking to me, but whenever I bring the event up, he disappears in a sandstorm (yeah, he can do that now.) I've thought up a list of who to put Perseus with to make him smile again, I swear, all the girls he meet drool over him, but it's like he just doesn't care. I guess I lost that part of Perseus too.

 **Perseus POV:**

As I was running through the forest, a blur to anyone, but an Olympian, an arrow whizzed past my head, my hand fluidly flew back, grabbed the arrow, brought it forward and stabbed it into the tree trunk to my right. The shooter gulped. A girl of fifteen, Stood there clad in silver. Oh Great, Her again.

"I thought I told you if I'd see you again, I'd kill you." I said in a serious tone.

"You still haven't given me your name, _boy_ " She spat out.

Before anyone could register what happened I had her pinned to a tree trunk, I leaned in to her ear and whispered "Tell Artemis, you met her worst nightmare, and if I stumble upon another silver clad fool, they will sent to Hades before she can blink" I said in a low tone, filled with venom.

She blacked out. From fear or from lack of oxygen I know not.

I let the limp body of the huntress fall to the ground.

Ever since the day since I saved Artemis from Orion, I have encountered several members of the group she calls her 'hunt'. All the times have ended the same. Letting them off with a warning. But now I'm seriously contemplating a more serious action than just scaring these girls. As much as I scare them their pride does not allow them to step down. But in the end, their pride will be their downfall. So much for the Balance these Greeks love so much.

I have learnt that over time, my pantheon has spread it's influence to the island of Crete which in turn influenced the Greek Pantheon.

The first time I heard that, I had such high hopes, but unfortunately, the only god to have survived the Egyptian fading is me, and that stupid chaotic worm.

Apollo has tried to set me up with several women, but after what Artemis did, I have lost the ability to trust. Speaking of Artemis, I have not seen a bigger hypocrite, she runs a group going around killing men for the very exact crimes she committed against me.

Maybe I should teach her a lesson. While I was contemplating my future actions, a bright flash managed to bring me out of my thoughts. In front of me, was the last person I expected to see.

 **Third Person POV:**

The young man in a black coat, visibly flinched as a figure emerged from the bright flash that obscured the young man's vision just seconds before. The young man fell into a bow.

"You know you don't need to bow to me" The figure said casually.

"I do so, because I respect you." The young man said, rising from his bow.

"I have found a cure."

The young man says nothing at first, but then inches closer to the figure.

"What is it?" The young man asks softly.

"Water from The Lethe" The figure says.

The two disappear in a cloud of blackness. Both unaware of the goddess of the hunt listening into their conversation.

 **Sorry for the delay and the short chapter, I honestly don't know where this story is going, but I'm still trying.**

 **Stay awesome.**

 **SF.**


	8. Lethe al

**Hey, there is no doubt you all hate me, but I've been busy with work but I'm gonna start writing again, I can't promise you consistency, but I can promise you my effort which hopefully, is sufficient.**

 **Perseus POV:**

When the blackness cleared we were at the banks of the River Lethe. "So I just drink from the river?" I asked more out of disbelief than curiosity. I got my reply when my companion flashed out with a grunt.

I bent down to the river, and scooped a hand full of water. I closed my eyes and sipped the water, there was no going back. The water was cool and slimy, with no taste but had a slight burning effect.

When I opened my eyes, I was irritated, I thought this was supposed to work, I banged my fist onto a close by rock, breaking it, then suddenly I fell to my knees and blacked out.

 **Line Break**

When I opened my eyes, I flinched at the bright light, I was no longer on the gloomy banks of the River Lethe. I was in a garden. Shackled to a bench. This is what the last Egyptian god is reduced to. Pathetic.

I was looking around to see if I could find anyone around. No one perfect. I closed my eyes and imagined the chains, destroyed. I heard a clink and open my eyes with a satisfied grin. But at the sight my eyes met, I turned cold once again. In front of me was none other than Artemis.

 **Artemis POV:**

When Perseus destroyed the shackles I knew something was wrong, he was supposed to forget. I jumped down from the tree I was hiding in and silently crept closer to him. Over the years I forgot what his face looked like in detail. His tanned face was chiseled and his raven windswept hair looked like a mess of black. He was athletic, but you could tell him muscles were defined. I realized I was staring at him when he suddenly tensed up. Our eyes met. At that moment I wanted to just curl up and die. In his eyes were betrayal and hurt. The same as before. It hadn't even become less. I found the courage to ask him what had been eating into my mind for the last few minutes. "Perseus do you remember?"

I got my response when he said something under his breath and flashed away. Unfortunately I heard it.

 **Hestia POV:**


End file.
